


Second

by Malkin Grey (malkingrey)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkingrey/pseuds/Malkin%20Grey





	Second

Kennedy can deal with coming in second to the memory of Tara.

Tara is dead--dead and twice buried in Sunnydale rubble--and even a cherished memory makes a cold bedfellow.

She can deal, if she has to, with coming in second to Buffy and Xander and Rupert Giles. Maybe there was a time when one of them could have taken her particular place, but not any more. Friendship is too precious to risk losing, when friendship is everything that's left.

Always coming in second to the magic, though...

Kennedy doesn't think she can deal for much longer with that.


End file.
